Pay Back!
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: mello believs roger is being replaced and he, matt, and near think of plans to make the replacement quit. its a 2 point plan! hopefully its pretti funni


"You guys! Guys!" Mello shouted loudly through the halls looking for is, somewhat, friends. He ran into the… well he wasn't sure what kinda room it was, and he found all three boys he was looking for. Matt was sitting a few inches away from the television playing a rated mature survival game (wearing headphones) while Near was playing with a couple of blocks and L on his laptop. They all seemed to be in their own world. It was quiet. _Too _quiet.

"PAY ATTENTION!!" He shouted gaining each one of their attention. They all looked over at him at the same time, staring at him like he was the craziest boy in the Wammy House. Mello saw an eyebrow of Matt's raise behind his goggles while Near and L just casually looked over to see why he was yelling. "Dudes," He started walking further into the room, "I just over heard-!"

"You mean ease dropped?" Near replied.

Mello growled at him while glaring at him coldly, "I'm serious! Listen you guys! They're going to replace the old man!"

They continued to stare at him, "So?"

"Sooo… the new dude replacing him is a fuckin' joke! I bet he's not even as smart as most of the kids here!" He put his hands to his hips and took a glance at the wall, "I'm planning on… messing with him to see how this guy really is. I don't want him here and I'm going to do what ever it takes to get him outta here."

"Dude! I am so in!" That really caught Matt's attention and he shot up from the floor and threw his headphones to the side. He ran over to Mello's side and turned to face Near and L along with him. "Near… you in?"

He closed his eyes in thought not taking his hand off his Lego figure, "Hm…" He thought, "It sounds interesting. I might consider it." He replied as he stood up from the floor.

"What about you L?" Mello asked pretty pumped that even Near was joining in.

"Mm… I'll pass." L replied still facing his laptop. The computers backlight shined against his pale skin.

Mello snorted and started towards the door, "Suit yourself."

Phase one:

Mello peeked slightly through the door to the head office. He saw the middle-aged bold man sorting out 'his' desk. He was humming such a childish tone that Mello couldn't believe he was replacing the old man. He spotted the man's briefcase on the side of his desk and that was exactly what he wanted. He smirked evilly, crouched down, and started inside the office quietly. It wasn't all that hard for Mello though. The man was so into searching the desk and humming his off tone song that he never noticed Mello crawling in. Once Mello made it to the desk he leaned his back against it and pulled his legs close to his chest. He held his breath and looked up to see if there were any changes. And as he thought, there were none.

Mello knew this wasn't the smartest way to get rid of a man. In fact this might even push him lower on L's list to replace him. Despite that he just didn't care. He _liked _doing this kind of thing. He had no reputation to uphold anyway so trying to sabotage a man into quitting wouldn't do anything to him. He already blew it anyway. He had _no _morals. Mello smiled at himself before making his move to the side of the desk. He peeked over at the side to see the side of the black suitcase leaning against the desk. He reached out and grabbed the suitcase's handle. He started pulling it to him slowly; stopping to make sure the man didn't hear the case scratch against the polished floor. Once the case was at the corner of the desk he grabbed both sides and held it to his chest. He sighed in relief. That's when suddenly the man walked around the desk and at that point Mello stopped breathing. _Did he know!? _But to his advantage the middle-aged man walked out of the doorway without a second glance. _What the hell? _Mello sat up and knelt on the floor. "He must be more of a dumb ass than I thought." He scowled. He laughed though as if he was clever. "Phase one is a go. Haha, loser."

Phase 2:

"So what are we going to do with the freak now?" Matt asked as Mello fiddled inside the man's briefcase.

"Hm… not sure." Mello replied throwing files, from the suitcase, onto the floor.

"You wanted to do this without thinking this through!?"

"Don't judge me!"

"I think I may have an idea." Near answered calmly.

"Oh? And what might that be _Near_?" He asked as if challenging his idea.

He only chuckled, "You'll see."

…

Near, Matt, and Mello all sat outside the main office waiting for the man to come out. They hid behind piles of sandbags they had just put there. Matt and Mello were giggling as they place their water balloons onto their slingshots. This may seem a little childish for some kids at the Wammy House. This was supposed to be a place full of intelligent kids but this was the kind of person Near was capable of thinking of and apparently Mello and Matt had no problem with it, in fact, they couldn't wait to pop the sucker.

The door handle of the office started to jiggle and turn and Matt and Mello quickly turned serious and started aiming their balloons at the door. The door opened and the man quickly stumbled out apparently looking for something. Mello quickly laughed off loudly and shot a balloon at the man. It hit him and the man stood still wondering what hit him. Mello laughed even louder, aiming another balloon at him, "Hahaha!! Take that you bastard!" He shot another one while Matt and Near shot their own. After a few minutes the man was completely wet and he stared at the three teenagers in anger. "Oh!" Mello threw his suitcase over the sand bags, "Here's your briefcase! I hope you like it!" He laughed.

The man rose an eyebrow as he knelt down to open his case to see what the kids did to sabotage it. He opened it slowly to see a small Lego figure sitting in the middle of the box, nothing else inside. "What the hell…?" He lifted up the toy and only to hear a ticking sound get louder. After a few moments of the man staring stupidly at the toy the thing exploded and sent the man flying a couple of inches.

He heard Mello laugh over the explosion and he just couldn't shut up. "Man that was fuckin' hilarious! That dudes' face was indescribable!"

"Wow Mello," Near was facing the other way, twiddling with his hair, "I didn't know you had such a big word in your vocabulary."

Mello clinched his fist, "Bastard."

"Okay, okay! Phase two is complete; what's the next plan?" Matt put a hand on Mello's shoulder trying to calm him down.

Near looked over the fortress, "Actually, I think that's it for this operation." Near commented. The man stomped his foot furiously as he stomped towards the other end of the hall, the way to the front door.

"Do you think you went a little overboard with the explosives?" Matt asked and little wiry.

"Not way!" He stared at the man who disappeared around the corner. "Yes! The freak's outta here!" Mello cheered. Suddenly someone grabbed him by the ear, "Ow! Ow! OW! What the hell?" He looked up to see Roger glaring down at him. "Uh…"

_So __**now **__he's speechless? _Near thought.

…

"What the hell was that!?" Roger shouted from behind his desk. Mello couldn't believe how angry he could get a such an old age. Is face was bright red!

Mello stood speechless until a huge serge of anger welled up inside of him, "We had to do it!" He snapped, "They were planning to replace you!"

Roger looked away angry, "You idiot! He's not here to replace me! He's the health inspector!"

"He-health inspector!?"

"You're such an idiot Mello." Near was staring at the floor but looked up at the stunned Mello, "You always jump to conclusions."

"Well then why did you join in!?"

He shrugged, "I have nothing else to do…"

All Matt did was laugh, "It sure was funny as hell though!"

**Well I finally wrote this story! It took me a couple of weeks to get the will but I finally did it! Hope u enjoyed it! Was it funni! I hope so! See ya! **


End file.
